Interactive objects (Cheese Dreams series)
Interactive objects in the Cheese Dreams series are objects which the player may use or manipulate to change their actions throughout the level. They can affect the player's gameplay and progress through the level. Spring platforms Spring platforms are interactive objects - although they could sometimes be considered obstacles - in the Cheese Dreams series. Appearance Spring platforms appear as small and rectangular pink platforms with a grey spring on the bottom. The spring is usually coiled, but it stretches out whenever the platform is being bounced upon. Game information Spring platforms are the first interactive object introduced in the Cheese Dreams series. When the moon lands on top of a spring platform, it will push it upward and cause him to go very high. Spring platforms are usually used to get up to high ledges or places, or to jump over hazards. The moon's direction during jump can be changed by fans, however. Spring platforms are introduced in level one. Spring Platform message.png|The message introducing spring platforms Spring_Platform_in_use.png|A spring platform when being bounced on SpringPlatform.png|A spring platform as seen in Cheese Dreams New Moon SpringPlatform_2.png|A spring platform as seen in Cheese Dreams New Moon when being bounced on SpringPlatform_3.png|Three diagonally oriented spring platforms as seen on level 7 of Cheese Dreams New Moon Fans Fans are interactive objects in Cheese Dreams. Appearance Fans are medium sized fans that are turquoise. They have two spinning blades that produce a strong wind. Game information Fans are attached to walls and will slightly push the moon in the direction they are facing. They can be attached to walls or platforms. Fans will often be pushing the moon toward areas of harm, such as towards spikes or enemies. The player must keep control of the moon in order to bounce past a fan. Trivia *They are similar in appearance to the fans in the Hot Air series. Platform balls Platform balls are interactive objects in the Cheese Dreams series. Appearance Cheese Dreams Platform balls from Cheese Dreams are dark purple and have a clearly visible space mouse walking around inside it. Their appearance is almost identical to a real-life Hamster ball. Cheese Dreams: New Moon Platforms balls from the Cheese Dreams: New Moon are spherical and shiny. The ball is a mixture of lighter and darker shades of pink with the ball being divided into two equal pieces. Inside is a space mouse, with only its silhouette being visible from the outside. In the demo for the game, there is no silhouette. Game information Platform balls are often used as platforms for the moon to get to higher areas. They also can be used to hold down switches by rolling the balls on top of them. If the moon lands on the side of a ball, it will move a little in that direction, but if the moon lands in the middle, the ball will stay put. Sometimes the platform balls will block the moon from going further in a level. In Cheese Dreams New Moon platform balls first appear on level 2. Variations File:Platform_Ball_2.png|A platform ball from the Cheese Dreams Demo File:Mouse_in_ball.png|A platform ball from Cheese Dreams: New Moon Wheels Wheels are interactive objects in the game Cheese Dreams, Cheese Dreams Demo, and Cheese Dreams: New Moon. Appearance Cheese Dreams Wheels come in two colours and sizes: small wheels are red, while big wheels are green. Both types of wheels have grey circles in the centre, with three grey rods connecting the centers to three equally distanced points around the circumference of the wheel. Cheese Dreams Demo Cheese Dreams: New Moon Wheels from Cheese Dreams New Moon are pink and circular. In the centre of the wheel, there is a pink meter that resembles a clock. Rods extend from the meter to the outside of the wheel and they are a dark shade of pink then the outside. Game information Cheese Dreams If the moon jumps on one side of a wheel, a gate will open. They come in two types, large and small. A few of them have space mice inside, which will turn the wheel the other way, closing the gate, resulting in the moon having to move quickly. Wheels can also be seen that are not connected to gates. These wheels usually have a mouse inside. The mouse is usually walking, making the wheel rotate. Since the wheel is moving, the moon will have a hard time bouncing on it. Therefore, the player must be careful when controlling the moon on wheels, as to not accidentally bounce him into a hazard or enemy. Cheese Dreams: New Moon Wheels first appear on level 2. Once the moon bounces on a wheel's side, it will begin to turn and open a nearby gate. If the moon stops bouncing on a wheel it will turn backwards and the gate will lock. Every time the player bounces on a wheel the meter inside it will turn and once it has turned completely, turning the wheel will not cause the gate to stay open and instead the gate will begin to close. Wheels can also be turned to raise pink platforms that can be used to reach higher areas. Gallery File:Large_mouse_wheel.png|A large wheel from Cheese Dreams File:Turning_opening_door.png|A gate from Cheese Dreams: New Moon Canons Cannons are an interactive object in the Cheese Dreams series, with two types of cannons encountered throughout: normal cannons and black cannons. Appearance Cheese Dreams and Cosmic Cannon Normal cannons have a round bottom with a smaller circle of cheese inside. Inside the cheese circle is a purple arrow with a white outline. The cannon has a small neck with a purple arrow pointing toward the neck, which determines the direction for the moon to shoot out of. The mouth of the cannon protrudes a little bit. Normal cannons are grey. In Cosmic Cannon, the cannon retains the same appearance from Cheese Dreams but is larger. Cheese Dreams: New Moon In Cheese Dreams 2 cannons have a larger bottom, but no neck. Instead of a cheese circle, there is a turquoise circle with a fatter, purple arrow that has no outline inside. The rest of the cannon is a tan color. Game information Cheese Dreams When the cannon has not been entered, it will always point towards the moon, no matter what movement he makes. If the moon lands inside the mouth of a cannon, he will disappear inside it and the cannon will begin to spin. It will continue to spin endlessly until the player presses or , causing the moon to be shot out with great momentum. Smoke will trail behind the moon as he is deployed. Normal cannons first appear in level 6. Moon_Shoot.png|The moon being shot from a cannon in Cheese Dreams Cosmic Cannon The cannon encountered in Cosmic Cannon will move to face the player's cursor and fire balls when the player clicks anywhere, rapidly firing balls if the player rapidly clicks. Cheese Dreams: New Moon The cannons in Cheese Dreams 2 act much like the same as the cannons in Cheese Dreams. They follow the moon's actions when it is outside, and then spin around slowly when the moon is inside them. When the moon is shot out, no smoke trails behind, and instead the moon appears to become stretched out. Cannon_help_-_Cheese_Dreams_demo.PNG|The help message for cannons in the Cheese Dreams demo Cannon_shot_-_Cheese_Dreams_demo.PNG|The moon being shot from a cannon in the Cheese Dreams demo Evolution Black cannons Black cannons are a variation of normal cannons and are only found in Cheese Dreams. Appearance Black cannons appear the same as normal cannons, except that they are black, and the arrow in the middle of the cheese circle is pink, not purple. The arrow also has a white border. Game information Black cannons have the same function as normal cannons, but when the moon lands in one, it will rotate much faster than a normal cannon, making it much harder to aim. Black cannons are usually encountered in levels that require precise timing of cannon shots and thus these cannons make doing this difficult. These cannon only appear in levels 10 and 11. Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists